mdia392fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Media Studies 392 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Weekly Course Notes I tried to add to the weekly course notes, but everytime I click on the link...it brings me to a blank page. Is anyone else having this issue? How can I add some of my notes to this article?--02mulrain 17:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) --I am having the same issue. Any one of you tech savvy people have a helpful tip? LauraGraziano 17:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I am in the same boat, can anyone help? --Britt11 20:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) okay, figured it out. Someone made a link on the side bar titled "Week 1". If you click on that it will bring you to the Weekly notes and allow you to create your own subject or edit someone else's notes. Hope this helps!--02mulrain 06:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ebay and New Media Where does eBay fit in with New Media? Anybody have any thoughts on ecommerce? LauraGraziano 17:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Laura G Media 393: Special Topics in New Media Is anyone taking this course next semester? I just enrolled in it and after I read the course description I realized that the course is very similar to the one we are taking right now. I just wanted to let everyone know about it because I feel like all of us will have an advantage in this class seeing as how we have had the same professor teach us a course that is very similar. Just a heads up! --Britt11 20:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I am. I'm happy the department is offering more classes like this. LauraGraziano 20:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Course Evaluations Maybe I shouldn't be asking this question on the wiki, but I'll go ahead anyway... For the course evaluations that are we are supposed to bring into class on Friday, is anyone actually going to say anything negative about the course and put there name on it? I would like to give honest feeback, but I do not want to be the only one who turns something in that has some criticism on it! --Britt11 20:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm taking it too. I feel like we will definitely have an advantage after taking this class. --Ssbrumfield 05:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Benkler versus Carr Who's side are you on: do you tend to favor the more optimistic views of the net embodied by Benkler, or the pessimistic views of Carr? Share your view here.John Rice 16:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *I lean more towards Carr's view about the net due to the fact that most of what he asserts within his article actually happens. As google grows larger and larger by the day people are beginning to pay the company for a favorable spot under top searches and only the most popular websites are being placed at the top. This removes the democratic chance for a little unknown website to have any significant impact on the lives of people. --56daquila 03:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Generative versus Tethered I'm going on a limb and saying this will probably be one of the questions on the final. What do you prefer to use? Generative or tethered technology? LauraGraziano 14:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I think it's important to note that technologies aren't tied down to one facet but can drift between generative and Tethered or be both. I'd most likely use the Iphone/Ibrick as my example.--Mohass 05:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Side bar Hey does anyone know how to add/remove objects from the side bar. I think we should remove the 2 random weeks that are added their and add a link to the general weekly notes page. We can also add the mid-term and final study guides to it. Let me know. --56daquila 20:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I know, that's so annoying. I have tried to change that ten times.Johnmbyers 21:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Pages I made a page about the internet's role in campaign 2008, and by the time I saved the page someone had already made one while I was in the process. The page the person made was a lot better than mine and I want to delete mine so people don't get confused but I'm not sure how to do it, can anyone help? (or if you can figure it out, just delete it for me?)--Britt11 19:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I just went to your page and linked it to mine. Sorry about the confusion. --27farrell 19:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Britt11 19:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Blogs? Does anyone know if we should/have to use the difference between Eschaton and Instanapundit in either of the blog questions?- LexiF I am going to incorporate them in my answer about how blogs have become a form of political journalism. There were examples given about Instanapundit stating that John Kerry was fear-mongering in the 2004 debate regarding the Supreme Court. So I guess I would suggest just using them as two examples of political blogs that have become a type of journalism. --56daquila 20:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the Kerry, Lott, and Rather examples are all basically in support of the idea that political blogs have taken on the watchdog and the gatekeeper roles, in that they find stories that would normally be slept under the rug and they make something that would ordinarily be a non-story into a story. I think citing the fact that at the 04 DNC and RNC political bloggers received press credentials would be enough to prove political blogs' legitimacy. --27farrell 21:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC)